Being Erica 5x09 Welcome Back, Adam
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fan fiction, 5x08 'The Irony Of It All'. It is separated into 7 chapters and it's written in script format. This one is a little sexier than my previous stories. I hope you like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

INT./EXT. ERICA'S CAR/ STREET OUTSIDE ERICA'S HOUSE - TWILIGHT

The yellow Ford Focus is being parked. Inside it, ERICA is talking on the car's phone.

**ERICA**

(Excited)

Are you serious? Near the Niagara Falls? That's great!

**BARBARA - V.O**

I know! I couldn't believe when your father told me that!

**ERICA**

That's really great! You guys seriously need to rest.

It's been a hell of a ride. Sam and I can survive one week without you, guys.

**BARBARA - V.O**

Can you?

**ERICA**

Mom...

**BARBARA - V.O**

I'm joking! And listen, thank you for

helping me with cleaning, sweet heart.

**ERICA**

You're welcome, mom! Bye! And thanks for the chocolate mousse.

If I gain weight, I'll blame you.

**BARBARA - V.O**

(Laughs)

You're welcome, honey! Goodnight!

Erica clicks on a button in the car and the call is disconnected. Stops the car. Takes a deep breath. Looks at the sunset. Smiles.

**ERICA**

It's beautiful.

Erica gets thoughtful.

FLASHBACK

EXT. ERICA'S PARENTS HOUSE BACKYARD - TWILIGHT

There are people sitting. Erica's parents are on the altar. ERICA looks at her parents, happy. Then looks at a corner of the garden. KAI is there, smiling at her. Erica gets shocked. Passes the hands on her womb.

END OF FLASHBACK

INT ERICA'S CAR - TWILIGHT

ERICA gasps. Gets out of the car.

**ERICA - V.O**

Have you ever get that feeling that something is

constantly following you, no matter where you go or what you do?

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE ERICA'S HOUSE - TWILIGHT

ERICA walks home.

**ERICA - V.O**

Like the more you fight it, the stronger it gets?

It's like trying to get rid of the night. It's unavoidable.

INT. HALLWAY - TWILIGHT

ERICA gets in and walks to her apartment.

**ERICA - V.O**

How can you avoid the past?

Or, in my case, the future?

Erica gets in her apartment and closes the door.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA puts down the purse and takes off the shoes. Yawns. Looks at the table. There's an envelope and a scarf there. Gets suspicious.

**ERICA**

What the hell?

Erica looks around, a little fearful. Approaches the table. Passes her hands on the scarf, picks the envelope and opens it. There's a letter inside, along with a picture. Erica reads the letter. It's handwritten.

**ERICA**

'If we conceal our wounds out of fear and shame, our inner darkness

can neither be illuminated nor become a light for others.'

- Brennan Manning.

Erica doesn't understand the message. Looks at the picture. It's a photograph of her and Kai in front of her house. Erica looks at nowhere, delighted, confused and embarrassed.

**ERICA**

Kai...

Erica suddenly gets back to normal. Puts the picture and the letter inside the envelope, with violence. Accidentaly cuts herself on the envelope.

**ERICA**

Ouch!

Picks the scarf and rests her hand on it. Goes to the bathroom.

INT. ADAM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

ADAM and NICOLE get in, kissing. Fall in the bed. They start getting their clothes off. Adam's cell phone starts ringing, inside his jeans' pockets.

**NICOLE**

Don't you wanna pick that?

**ADAM**

(Kissing her neck)

I have more important things to do, right now.

Adam covers their bodies with the blanket. The phone keeps ringing.

**NICOLE**

Seriously, Adam!

**ADAM**

(Bothered)

Ugh, what do phones have against sex? Jesus!

Adam gets out of the bed and picks his jeans up off the floor. Answers the phone.

**ADAM**

What?

Adam gets immediately shocked.

**ADAM**

Hmm, I-I-I... I don't... I... Okay.

Adam disconnects the call.

**NICOLE**

Is everything okay?

Adam looks at nowhere, fearful. Sits on the bed.

INT. REHAB CLINIC, SARAH'S BEDROOM - DAY

SARAH is sitting on the bed, reading. Someone knocks on the door.

**SARAH**

Yes?

A NURSE gets in.

**NURSE**

Sarah, there's someone here to see you.

**SARAH**

Who?

INT. REHAB CLINIC, VISITORS' ROOM - DAY

SARAH walks in, slowly. Sitting at a table there's MARTIN. Sarah gets nervous and embarrassed. Stops.

**MARTIN**

Hello, Sarah.

**SARAH**

Martin?... Hi... Hello.

**MARTIN**

How are you?

**SARAH**

I... I'm good. I'm getting better. Thanks to your help.

So, thank you for... Helping me.

**MARTIN**

No, you don't need to thank me, Sarah.

I just wanted to see you happy after what we've been through.

Sarah closes her arms and tries not to look at Martin.

**MARTIN**

Are you... Gonna sit?

**SARAH**

Oh... Sure!

Sarah prepares to sit, but suddenly stops.

**SARAH**

I mean, I don't know if I should.

**MARTIN**

W-why? Is this... Me coming here upsetting for you?

**SARAH**

Hmm... I don't know. It's just... Only my parents use to visit me.

So... I don't know whether it's recommended this kind of visits.

**MARTIN**

Oh, the nurse said it was okay; that you're in the final phase of the treatment.

I wanted to visit you earlier, but I stopped myself,

because I thought it might have a negative impact on you.

**SARAH**

Okay... Don't worry about me.

Seriously. I'm okay.

Martin gets up.

**MARTIN**

How could I not be worried about you? Sarah...

Sarah steps back.

**SARAH**

Seriously, Martin. You...

You don't need to worry about me.

**MARTIN**

Don't you think we should talk?

**SARAH**

No, I... I don't think we should. But thank you, once again.

Seriously, I'm really glad that you helped me. Thank you. Bye.

**Martin**

(Crestfallen)

Okay, then. Bye.

Sarah goes away. Martin sits again. Sighs.

EXT. ERICA'S HOUSE - DAY

ERICA gets out and walks to her car. She's talking on the phone.

**JULIANNE - V.O**

Oh, and I forgot to tell you on the wedding!

You won't believe who came to me wanting to publish a BK!

**ERICA**

A what?

**JULIANNE - v.o**

A book, chicken!

**ERICA**

Oh...

**JULIANNE - V.O**

I'm thrilled, thrilled, thrilled!

**ERICA**

Well, who was it? Now I'm curious!

**JULIANNE - V.O**

I'll tell in you person!

**ERICA**

Oh, come on!

**JULIANNE - V.O**

Eye to eye! Ojos en los ojos!

Comprende? Tchau, tchau!

Erica looks at the other side of the street. KAI is standing there, looking at her, smiling. Erica gets shocked. Disconnects the call. Walks in his direction.

**ERICA**

Kai, what are you doing here?

**KAI**

Hey, I missed you!

**ERICA**

No, stop! Stop that! Look, I told you before. We can't be together.

But you keep visiting me! You're not making things easier for any of us!

**KAI**

You also said that you loved me.

**ERICA**

What? I never said that.

**KAI**

You said that I was the one and the whole

"I don't love you 'cause I don't know you well enough" was a lie. So...

**ERICA**

So, that's it. It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't have to mean anything.

Move on. Please. This, what you're doing, is not safe, is not healthy, is not right.

And is not real. Trust me. You need to let me go.

That's what this is all about. That's what our story is all about.

Kai giggles.

**KAI**

I almost forgot you always overreact.

**ERICA**

Do you think this is funny? Being a stalker?

Because of you and your letter I accidentally cut myself yesterday.

**KAI**

What are you talking about?

Look, I'm not here to talk about us.

**ERICA**

(Ironic)

Really?

**KAI**

I'm only here to tell you that I'm in doctor training.

Dr. Fred gave me time travel powers for a limited period of time.

And I just came here to tell you that.

To see whether you wanna do something fun until time runs out.

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

Oh...

**KAI**

So...? What do you say?

**ERICA**

Hmm, this is unexpected. I... I have to go to work.

I can't be here playing with time. I'm busy.

**KAI**

You can always time travel to the past to finish your work.

**ERICA**

You really haven't figured out what therapy

and time travel are all about, haven't you?

**KAI**

Yes, Erica, I have. I'm not dumb. And I don't understand why you're being so rude.

You were the first person I thought about

when Dr. Fred gave me these powers.

**ERICA**

Look, and I'm flattered, but... And I'm sorry, but it's just... This isn't right.

And I want you to move on. Every time I see you...

It's... Weird. I really can't do this. I'm sorry.

I need to go to work.

**KAI**

Okay, then.

It was really nice to see you.

Erica looks at Kai in the eyes. Starts smiling. But quickly, puts her hands around her womb and realizes something. Gets defensive.

**ERICA**

Bye.

Erica walks to the car and gets in.

**ERICA - V.O**

Painful memories only chase us to hurt us.

The thing is, we also get hurt when we try to escape them.

Before leaving, Erica and Kai look at each other one last time. Erica goes away.

EXT. ROAD NEAR FOREST - DAY

**ERICA - V.O**

So, what should we do? Should we relive them?

The road is surrounded by trees. A motorcycle is parked near the road. ADAM gets out of it. Takes a deep breath. Walks through the woods.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

JOHN is digging up something with a shovel. There's a big hole on the floor. His jacket is near it. ADAM shows up and looks at him, frightened. Feels paralyzed.

**ERICA - V.O**

Should we let them take control of us and feel the same pain we felt before?

The same pain that will lead us nowhere?

JOHN notices him. Giggles.

**JOHN**

Oh, look! My big brother. Finally! Welcome back, Adam.

ADAM gets nervous. Looks at the big hole on the floor. We can see ROBIN's body down there.

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X09 - WELCOME BACK, ADAM**

* * *

EXT. FOREST - DAY

JOHN jumps into the hole on the floor. ADAM is standing, looking at him. John looks at him.

**JOHN**

Well? Are you just gonna stand there?

(Points at the dirt)

I did all of the work, by the way.

You should be the one carrying the dead bastard.

**ADAM**

I...

**JOHN**

Help me here, Adam! What the hell is wrong with you?

Wake up and help me, before someone sees us, bro!

**ADAM**

Y-yes.

Adam approaches.

**ADAM**

W-why did you want to do this?

**JOHN**

This?

**ADAM**

I mean, taking him from there.

**JOHN**

I told you on the phone.

**ADAM**

I... I didn't pay attention. I was so shocked.

I thought we were done with this.

John grabs the arms of ROBIN's dead body.

**JOHN**

Well, apparently we aren't. I heard that they want to build a stupid toy factory in here.

So it's better if we take the body out of here.

**ADAM**

W-where to?

**JOHN**

The river, the ocean... I don't know. Something like that.

Hey, listen, my car is hidden back there.

Can you drive it here?

John throws the car keys to Adam. He doesn't manage to catch them.

**JOHN**

Adam! For the last time, wake up! What the hell?

**ADAM**

(Angry)

Hey, calm down! Do you think this is normal to me?

Do you? Because if you do, then you're some sick bastard!

**JOHN**

Hey! I am the one who drove here in the middle of the night

and spent hours digging this shit, and I am the one in this shitty hole

next to a freaking dead body! Okay? Do you get me?

I am the one who should be shouting! Okay?

So move you're fat ass and get the freaking car freaking over here!

Now! I am doing this for you, Adam!

You're not doing me any favors.

Pause.

**ADAM**

I didn't ask for this.

**JOHN**

Well, too little too late, princess.

Move your butt.

Adam picks the keys from the floor and goes away. John looks at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam goes deeper in the forest. We can only see bushes and tall trees covering the sun. There's no signs of the car.

**ADAM**

Where the hell is that piece of shit?

Adam looks around.

**ADAM**

(Shouts)

Hey, John! I can't see it! Where the hell is it?

No one answers.

**ADAM**

(Shouts)

John?...

(Frustrated)

Shit!

Adam goes back.

John has already taken the dead body out of the hole. He is sitting on the floor, tired. Adam shows up.

**JOHN**

Hey, and where's the car?

**ADAM**

That's what I was about to ask you. I can't see it.

**JOHN**

Is it possible that you have become so useless? Seriously?

**ADAM**

Watch your mouth, Johny.

John gets up and approaches Adam.

**JOHN**

Just give me the damn keys.

John gets the keys out of Adam's hands and goes away. Adam follows him.

INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

ERICA opens the front door and gets in.

**VAIR - O.C**

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep!

Erica looks at the main desk. VAIR is there.

**ERICA**

Good morning to you too, Vair. What was that for?

Vair points at the wall near Erica.

**VAIR**

The answer is right there, fellow co-worker.

**ERICA**

Boss.

**VAIR**

Or that.

Erica looks at the wall. Notices a sticky note there. It says "1 beep = 1 min late".

**ERICA**

(Unmotivated)

Seriously?

**VAIR**

You are seven minutes late, my dear.

**ERICA**

Oh, so... If I were two hours late, would you just...

**VAIR**

I would beep 120 times. With pleasure.

**ERICA**

(Sighs)

Whatever.

**VAIR**

And you, my dear, are getting a minus in your work report.

**ERICA**

My work... What?

**VAIR**

It's an idea I had yesterday. I'm still developing it,

but I'm sure it will be perfect! And you're the first person that I'm evaluating!

Good stuff, isn't it?

**ERICA**

(Smiles ironically)

Yeah! Good stuff...

**VAIR**

This Vair's method of work is gonna be perfect.

Trust me. I'm a machine.

**ERICA**

I'm sure it will. But just don't spend too much time with it,

or else you'll be the one getting a minus and failing,

if you know what I mean.

Erica prepares to go to the non-fiction department.

**VAIR**

Wait, wait, wait, wait!

Erica stops. Tries not to explode in anger.

**ERICA**

Yes, Vair?...

Vair is holding a sticky note and shows it to Erica.

**VAIR**

Here. Take this. It's an update on your current situation. See?

(Vair reads what she wrote in there)

Seven minus.

**ERICA**

I don't want it, Vair.

**VAIR**

I insist, seriously.

Erica opens the non-fiction department door.

**ERICA**

Then put it in my office.

**VAIR**

Yeah, it's just... I can't get up.

**ERICA**

What? What do you mean 'you can't get up'?

**VAIR**

I had a little problem earlier today with... My skirt.

**ERICA**

What happened?

Vair looks around, embarrassed. Gets up and shows her skirt to Erica. It's very small.

**ERICA**

Wow!

**VAIR**

The strings of the skirt might have gotten stuck somewhere and then...

My skirt turned into...

**ERICA**

... A belt.

**VAIR**

Yes... My new skirt.

**ERICA**

(Tries not to laugh)

Poor you, Vair. Bye.

Erica closes the door.

**VAIR**

No, wait! You forgot the sticky note!

Vair gets angry and sits again.

**VAIR**

I hate unprofessional people.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

ADAM and JOHN are standing in the middle of the trees. John looks confused.

**JOHN**

I can't believe this!

I can't believe some mothershit bastard stole my car!

**ADAM**

Didn't you hear anything?

**JOHN**

No! The car wasn't that near me.

**ADAM**

So, what do we do now?

**JOHN**

Why are you asking me that?

Do you think I've got a right answer?

**ADAM**

'Right' answer? Seriously?

Do you think what we're doing is right?

**JOHN**

(Explodes in anger)

Shit!

John kicks a tree.

**JOHN**

Shit!

John approaches Adam and grabs his collar.

**JOHN**

Would you just shut up with that already?

Adam pushes John away from him.

**ADAM**

(Screams)

Get your hands off me! Are you so trapped in your shitty world,

so close minded, that you actually thought that this was the right thing to do?

**JOHN**

Shut the hell up!

Do you think that arguing about it now will fix it?

Adam passes his hands on the face, regretted.

**ADAM**

This is so twisted. So not right.

**JOHN**

Okay, so... What we're going to do is...

You are going to get on your bike and you are gonna rent a car.

Okay? Buy some plastic bags too.

The ones I had were in the car. I'll write you a check.

John takes his wallet out of the pocket.

**ADAM**

John, we're going to get caught. It's worthless.

**JOHN**

No, we're not. Robin had no one. No one's gonna look for him.

No one will notice a thing. Come on.

John starts walking. Adam looks around. Notices someone hiding behind a tree. Gets suspicious and unsure of what he saw.

**JOHN - O.C**

Adam, move your ass!

Adam follows John.

John and Adam arrive to the place where Robin's body was supposed to be. But there's no one there. Only the big hole on the floor.

**JOHN**

(Shocked)

What?

**ADAM**

Where's the body?

**JOHN**

I have no freaking idea.

**ADAM**

Oh my God, John! Some bastard is messing with us.

This is a set up.

**JOHN**

I can't freaking believe this shit!

**ADAM**

John, let's go. I don't want to be here anymore.

**JOHN**

What, you're scared?

The fearless and feared Adam Fitzpatrick is scared?

**ADAM**

John...

**JOHN**

(Gets suspicious)

No, wait...

Who else did you bring with you, huh?

**ADAM**

What? What are you insinuating?

**JOHN**

What I'm saying is that I'm not stupid! You brought someone with you, didn't you?

You want to get the body out of my sight because you're chickening out

and you want to confess what we did to the cops, isn't it?

**ADAM**

What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense!

I don't need anyone's help to do what I want.

And yes, this is wrong and maybe it's better this way.

I can't live with all this on my conscience.

**JOHN**

I don't know you anymore.

You're gonna expose your own brother to the cops?

**ADAM**

John, do you like your life? Are seriously happy?

**JOHN**

Yes! I told you once!

And why are we talking about this? Are you a fag now?

Adam steps back, preparing to go away.

**ADAM**

No, John... You're not happy. I know that you know that what you do is wrong.

You're doing this to... Hide yourself from the past. From what happened to us.

From our family; our bastard father; our messed up mother;

our violent neighborhood; our violent friends...

**JOHN**

Oh yeah? So what about you?

What was your anger towards Robin all about, huh?

Adam stops walking. Looks at John in a threatening way. Silence. Adam turns around and goes away. John watches him leaving.

EXT. ROAD NEAR FOREST - DAY

ADAM shows up, gets on his bike and goes away.

INT. NON-FICTION DEPARTMENT - DAY

There's people around, working. ERICA is sitting at a desk, her head resting on both her hands. JULIANNE and BRENT are looking at a monitor.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, I heart it! I completely heart it! It's my fav, for sure.

**BRENT**

I knew that. That's why I picked it.

**JULIANNE**

Really? Am I becoming predictable, mister Kennedy?

**BRENT**

No, it's not you. The problem is me, my dear lady.

My sensibility goes beyond the limits. And my love for you too.

**JULIANNE**

(Delighted)

Awww, so sweet!

**ERICA**

(Bored)

Professional attitude, love birds.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, sorry, chicken.

**ERICA**

And listen, I have to work.

Jana's book will be launched soon and I still have a lot of things to prepare. So...

**JULIANNE**

No, no, no no, no! You stay. They're almost here.

**ERICA**

But who?

Julianne approaches Erica, smiling.

**JULIANNE**

They came to me on the day of your parents rehearsal dinner

and I simply got completely surprised.

**ERICA**

I know, Julianne.

You've already told me all that.

The door is opened. VAIR gets in and approaches Julianne.

**VAIR**

Mister Booker and his agent are here.

Erica gets shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica gets shocked.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, great! Send them in.

(Notices Vair's skirt)

And I'm not gonna ask you what happened with that.

Vair prepares to go, but KAI suddenly gets in. He's wearing dark stylish glasses and is chewing gum. JODY follows him. They approach Julianne and Erica.

**VAIR**

Oh, mister Booker! I was just going to send you in.

**KAI**

For some reason I kinda knew that,

nerd chick with a hot skirt. So, I let myself in.

**JULIANNE**

Kai! Long time no see!

**KAI**

(Doesn't understand what she's talking about)

Long time?

**JULIANNE**

When Jody came here to our "humble house"

asking me to publish a book about Head,

I just... I immediately said yes.

**JODY**

Kai, this is Julianne, the editor.

**JULIANNE**

Oh, he knows that. Right, Erica?

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

I...

**KAI**

(To Erica)

And you... Your face looks familiar.

**JULIANNE**

(Laughs)

You're such a joker!

Erica doesn't know what to do. Gets up.

**ERICA**

Hi.

Erica tries to shake Kai's hand, but he grabs her hand and pulls her against his chest. Kisses her on the cheek.

**KAI**

Hey, hey! You look familiar,

but I wouldn't mind getting to know you better... Erica.

Erica smiles nervously.

**ERICA**

Kai, listen... Can we go talk in private,

while Jody and Julianne talk about the book?

**KAI**

What a great idea. In fact, it would be

amazing if you published our book.

**ERICA**

Oh, I'd love to, but I belong to the fiction department.

**KAI**

It's fine. I can write a story. We can write our story, if you want to.

'Fifty shades of grey' would be nothing compared to our sexy novel.

Erica gets even more embarrassed. Pushes Kai softly to the exit door.

**ERICA**

Shall we?

**JULIANNE**

Yeah, you go!

I bet you guys have a lot of "catching up" to do.

Erica and Kai get out.

EXT. HIGH PARK - DAY

ERICA and KAI are walking in the middle of other people. The trees are full of cherry blossoms.

**ERICA**

High Park, huh?

**KAI**

Yeah, High Park. Haven't come here in ages.

**ERICA**

Why?

A woman sees Kai and approaches him, excited.

**WOMAN**

Oh my God! Are you Kai Book...

**KAI**

(Cuts her off)

Hi. Yes, I am. And no, I don't want to give you

an autograph because I'm busy. And you're ugly. Bye.

Erica gets embarrassed. Kai keeps walking. The woman is paralyzed and can't say anything.

**KAI**

(To Erica)

You were asking why I don't come here often?

**ERICA**

Yes. Now I have the answer. It must be really hard for you...

You know, this... being famous.

Kai touches a cherry blossom.

**KAI**

It has highs and lows.

**ERICA**

(Looking at the cherry blossoms)

They're beautiful.

**KAI**

Yes. They are. Cherry Blossoms

are very symbolic, you know that?

**ERICA**

Actually, I do. They're linked with

mortality and the ephemerality of life...

**KAI**

Because of their beauty and quick death, I know.

**ERICA**

Yeah. It's kinda like you coming here, isn't it?

You come, you enjoy it, it's beautiful, and then...

**KAI**

And then it dies. Kinda like love too.

**ERICA**

And the past.

**KAI**

The past?

**ERICA**

Yes. You live some beautiful moments,

but eventually they have to come to an end.

**KAI**

Yes, but... Don't forget that, next year,

cherry blossoms born again.

Erica gets thoughtful. Stops. Kai notices her and stops too. Looks at her.

**KAI**

We don't know each other, but this is being quite nice.

Erica doesn't pay attention to him.

**KAI**

Is everything okay?

Erica comes back to herself. Looks for something inside her bag. Takes Jay Manuel's book out and hands it to Kai.

**ERICA**

Here. We once met by accident and you said that you wanted the book.

Do you remember that?

**KAI**

I... I vaguely remember that, yeah. Thanks.

They start walking again. Erica mumbles.

**ERICA**

Maybe it's time for me to plant a different cherry blossom tree.

**KAI**

What?

**ERICA**

Oh, no, nothing.

Hey, listen, what are you doing tonight?

Kai brushes a naughty smile.

**KAI**

Whatever you're doing.

Erica smiles.

INT. TOM'S KITCHEN - DAY

TOM is making pasta. He's wearing an apron. Someone knocks on the door. Tom takes the apron out and goes open the door.

INT. TOM'S HALLWAY - DAY

TOM opens the door. MARTIN is on the other side.

**TOM**

Martin? What are... Is something wrong?

**MARTIN**

I don't know, mister Wexlar, but I'd like to

talk to you about that. I went to visit Sarah earlier today.

**TOM**

Come in, please.

**MARTIN**

Thank you.

Tom closes the door, concerned.

INT. ADAM'S APARTMENT - DAY

ADAM gets in. NICOLE is inside. She puts some plates on the table. Adam gets surprised.

**ADAM**

Nicole? What are you doing here? How did you get in?

**NICOLE**

How did I get in? I didn't leave, Adam.

**ADAM**

You didn't leave? Why?

Don't you have to go to work?

Nicole approaches Adam, seductive.

**NICOLE**

Well... It's my day off and... It's yours too, so...

I thought we should make the most of it. What do you think?

**ADAM**

I...

Adam looks at the plates on the table.

**ADAM**

(Unmotivated)

You made lunch?

**NICOLE**

(Excited)

Yes! Come!

Nicole takes Adam's hand and both sit at the table.

**ADAM**

Nicole... You didn't have to do this...

**NICOLE**

No, I wanted to. But listen, where did you go to

in the middle of the night? I was worried.

**ADAM**

Nicole, I don't want to answer that.

And I think we should...

**NICOLE**

Okay, then.

I'm gonna get the duck out of the oven.

Nicole gets up and prepares to walk. Adam gets up and stops her.

**ADAM**

Nicole... I really need to talk to you.

**NICOLE**

What's going on?

**ADAM**

I... I can't do this. You spend the most of your days here,

now you're making me lunch... And I don't want this.

I don't want to start a relationship...

**NICOLE**

What? We already have a relationship.

**ADAM**

No Nicole, I...

**NICOLE**

(Angry)

I can't believe this!

I can't believe that you're breaking up with me, again!

**ADAM**

Nicole, we never actually... Dated.

**NICOLE**

Adam, what do you think I am? Do you think I accepted being your date

for a wedding simply because I wanted to eat a wedding cake?

And do you think I accepted getting together with you again after you left me,

out of the blue, for your ex, just because I had nothing better to do?

Really? Are you that stupid? So, yes, we have a relationship.

Adam gets embarrassed. Can't say anything.

**NICOLE**

Or, apparently, had a relationship. You hurt me, Adam...

Again. And I will never forgive you for that. Do you hear me?

Never!

Nicole grabs her purse, on the bed, and goes away leaving the door open. Adam looks crestfallen. Sits on a bank.

INT. ERICA'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

ERICA is wearing a formal dress. She is painting the lips, looking at the mirror. Someone knocks on the door.

**ERICA**

Coming!

Erica gets out of the bathroom.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA grabs a purse, on the kitchen counter, and opens the door. On the other side there's KAI, with a suit.

**ERICA**

Kai! Are you... Kai?

**KAI**

Yes, gorgeous. I am me. Let's go.

There's a limou waiting for us outside!

**ERICA**

A limou?! Wow! Okay, it's really you.

Let's go, then.

Erica gets out and closes the door.

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

The restaurant is full of formal dressed people. KAI and ERICA are sitting at a table.

**KAI**

Do you think it's too much?

**ERICA**

No, it's fine. I like it.

**KAI**

I wanted to impress you.

**ERICA**

Yeah, and you did.

**KAI**

I promise you're gonna have a memorable night.

Erica gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

(Mumbles)

Overconfident much?

Erica drinks a glass of white wine.

**ERICA**

So, do you... Come here often?

**KAI**

Yeah! That's why I recommended you the braised duck breast

with port wine reduction and apple puree.

It's my favourite.

**ERICA**

Wow! I had no idea you were that fancy.

Or is this your way to butter girls up?

Kai laughs.

**KAI**

What do you think?

A WAITER approaches with food.

**ERICA**

I'm not gonna answer that.

The waiter stumbles on someone's foot and drops the food all over Erica and Kai. They get shocked.

**ERICA**

Oh, shit!

**KAI**

(Angry, shouting at the waiter)

What the hell, man?! What the hell have you done?!

How can you be working here, butther hands?

**WAITER**

I... I'm so sorry, I...

Approaches the waiter.

**KAI**

(Threatening tone)

You're dead, man. You're dead. Tomorrow morning you'll be

unemployed and you'll never work again as a waiter. Believe me.

(To Erica)

Let's go.

Erica looks at everyone in the restaurante, extremely embarrassed. Follows Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA and KAI are sitting on the floor, drinking wine. Kai is wearing different clothes. Erica still has the same dress, completely stained.

**ERICA**

Please, don't do anything to him! I'm serious.

**KAI**

Why? That guy is so incompetent.

**ERICA**

It was just a bad night for him.

I'm sure you make mistakes on your concerts too, right?

**KAI**

Okay, then. I'll do nothing.

**ERICA**

Thanks!

They make a toast.

**KAI**

But, for the record, I don't make mistakes when I'm singing.

**ERICA**

(Laughs)

I'll pretend that's true.

**KAI**

It is! Listen, are you sure you don't want to

put on one of my shirts? I mean, you're dress...

Erica gets embarrassed.

**ERICA**

I'm not sure whether that's appropriate.

Someone knocks on the door.

**KAI**

Pizza is here!

Kai gets out of the bedroom. Erica seems nervous. takes a deep breath. Looks around. Drinks a whole glass of wine and puts more wine in it. Kai comes back with the pizza.

**KAI**

Ta-da!

**ERICA**

Yay! Our fancy dinner!

Kai sits on the floor and opens the pizza box.

**KAI**

I don't know about you, but I'm starving.

**ERICA**

Tell me about it!

They both start eating pizza. They taste something weird in it.

**ERICA**

It's very spicy, isn't it?

Kai's face turns red and he starts sweating. Gets up and runs to the bathroom. Erica gets concerned.

**ERICA**

Kai, are you okay? Kai?

Erica grabs her wine and drinks it. Opens her mouth. Sits on the bed.

**ERICA**

Kai?

Kai gets out of the bathroom. His face is wet.

**KAI**

Man...

**ERICA**

Are you okay?

**KAI**

Yes, I... I'm a little intolerant to spicy foods.

**ERICA**

Oh! Are you okay now?

**KAI**

Yes... Yes. Why did they make us a spicy pizza?

I didn't even know that existed.

**ERICA**

I don't know.

Kai sits on the bed, near Erica.

**KAI**

What a night.

**ERICA**

Yeah...

Silence. Kai and Erica suddenly start laughing.

**ERICA**

You should've seen your face.

Kai stops laughing. Looks at Erica in the eyes.

**KAI**

I just want to see yours.

Erica stops laughing. Looks at him, delighted. They kiss. Suddenly the bedroom window gets broken. They get frightened. Kai gets up and puts his arms around Erica.

**KAI**

What the hell?

Kai looks at the floor. There's a rock there, in the middle of the glass. Grabs it. Gets suspicious and approaches the window. Looks outside.

**ERICA**

Careful with the glass.

**KAI**

Can't see anyone.

**ERICA**

I'm sorry about your window. I mean...

**KAI**

No, it's fine. Don't worry about.

Tomorrow morning it'll be fixed.

Erica gets up.

**ERICA**

Okay, then... So... I better get going.

**KAI**

Oh, really? Please, don't.

**ERICA**

No, seriously. I's late.

**KAI**

You're upset.

**ERICA**

No, hey! I liked our night. It was... different.

**KAI**

Okay, then. But at least let me give you

one of my jackets to cover the dress.

**ERICA**

Okay. I'll accept.

INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

The sun is shinning through the window. ERICA is sleeping. She receives a message on the cell phone, which is on the bedside table. Wakes up. Yawns. Reads the message. It's from Kai. It says 'Hey, gorge. Need my jacket. Can u come over? Kisses wherever you want'. Erica gets up, sleepy.

**ERICA**

Why does he need the jacket so early?

Erica looks outside the window.

EXT. STREET - POV SHOT - DAY

A MAN who looks like Kai hides behind a wall.

INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA gets suspicious and thoughtful. Goes away.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE KAI'S APARTMENT - DAY

ERICA gets in. She's holding Kai's jacket. Stops in front of Kai's apartment. The door is ajar. Erica gets suspicious. Knocks on the door.

**ERICA**

Kai?

Erica gets in.

INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - DAY

**ERICA**

Kai?

Kai is on the bed. There are two other women with him. Erica gets shocked. Kai wakes up. Notices Erica.

**ERICA**

Kai...?

**KAI**

What?... Morning. What's up?

Erica is paralyzed. She drops the jacket.

**ERICA**

You... You're not Kai.

**KAI**

What...? What are you talking about?

Erica steps back.

**ERICA**

You're not Kai. You're not my Kai.

Erica goes away.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE KAI'S APARTMENT - DAY

ERICA gets out of the apartment and closes the door. Leans her back against the door. Gasps. Gets thoughtful. Brushes a shy smile. Goes away.

EXT. STREET - DAY

ERICA walks in direction to her car. Her head suddenly hurts.

INT. REHAB CLINIC, VISITORS' ROOM - ERICA'S MIND - DAY

SARAH and TOM are sitting at a table. Sarah feels uncomfortable.

**TOM**

And I'm scared for you, honey.

**SARAH**

Dad, I'm fine. Really. I just don't want to talk to Martin.

Look, I asked him for help, but that was it.

I think we should take separate paths.

**TOM**

Of course. But that doesn't mean that you can't talk to each other ever again.

I really think it would be good for you to talk to him.

**SARAH**

No.

**TOM**

Why, Sarah?

Pause. Sarah gets up.

**TOM**

Sarah, please. You need to deal with this.

Let me talk to your doctors and...

**SARAH**

No! Please! I'm fine.

Sarah turns her back to Tom and prepares to go away.

TOM

'If we conceal our wounds out of fear and shame,

our inner darkness can neither be illuminated nor become a light for others.'

- Brennan Manning.

Sarah stops for a moment. Opens the door. It leads to Erica's office. Walks through it. TOM sees her walking in Erica's office. Gets shocked. Gets up and stops for a moment. Tries to calm down. Brushes a smile.

INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH gets in. ERICA is sitting at her desk.

**SARAH**

Oh, please! Not you too!

**ERICA**

Not me too what?

**SARAH**

Is it possible that you guys don't understand that I don't want to talk

to someone who cheated on me and abandoned me in the middle of a trip?

**ERICA**

So... You're hurt. You don't want to dead with that.

**SARAH**

Of course I'm hurt!

**ERICA**

But... Don't you think that running away from Martin

will actually perpetuate the suffering? Aren't you suffering now?

**SARAH**

I'm suffering because of all you guys! You keep talking about it!

**ERICA**

So... If we don't talk about it, you won't remember it and you'll be happy?

**SARAH**

Yes!

**ERICA**

... Really?...

Sarah sighs. Sits on the chair in front of Erica.

**SARAH**

Look, where do you want me to go to this time?

**ERICA**

I want you to tell me about the seventh regret on the mirror.

Dating Martin.

**SARAH**

Yeah, it feels like Martin is a whole bunch of regrets in my life.

First, I trusted him, as you know.

**ERICA**

Yes, we've already talked about it

in a previous session.

**SARAH**

And then... I dated him. I became his girlfriend and that didn't give me any freedom.

Only pain. We should stayed friends. Or maybe not even friends.

Maybe we shouldn't even have met in the first place.

**ERICA**

But if you hadn't met, you would erase a big part of your past.

A past with lots of friends and good experiences concerning painting.

**SARAH**

I know.

**ERICA**

So, what would you do?

**SARAH**

I would break up with him, obviously.

**ERICA**

How would you break up with him?

**SARAH**

You know, this one time, he asked me to stay

in his van with him, because he wasn't feeling well

and wanted company...

FLASHBACK

EXT. FIELD - NIGHT

MARTIN and SARAH are near the van. A bunch of people is walking to some other place.

**SARAH - V.O**

But our friends were planning this party in the middle of the forest,

with a fire, and a lot of alternative dancing...

Sarah waves at Martin and goes away. Martin waves at her, crestfallen.

**SARAH - V.O**

So I went with them and left him alone in the van.

END OF FLASHBACK

INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

**SARAH**

So, if I could go back, I'd not go with them.

I would stay with Martin, I'd have a serious talk with him and...

I'd end our relationship.

**ERICA**

Okay, so... It's time to deal with the past.

SARAH goes back in time.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. FIELD - NIGHT

MARTIN and SARAH are near a Van. It's dark. There's only light coming from inside the van. There are people in the back. Sarah looks around, trying to understand where she is.

**MARTIN**

Please, Sarah! Stay with me tonight. I'm feeling dizzy.

**SARAH**

Erm... Sure! I'll stay with you.

**MARTIN**

Really?

**SARAH**

Yes!

**MARTIN**

Oh, thank you!

Martin hugs Sarah. She feels uncomfortable.

**SARAH**

Martin, why are you doing that?

**MARTIN**

(Embarrassed)

Oh, for nothing. I just thought you

were going to leave me alone.

**SARAH**

Are you afraid of being alone now, little baby?

**MARTIN**

I'm afraid of not being with you.

Sarah nervously laugh.

**SARAH**

So, let's get inside.

**MARTIN**

Sure!

They get in the van.

INT. VAN - NIGHT

PETER gets in, followed by SARAH. She notices that the dinner table is set beautifully, with champagne and rose petals on it.

**SARAH**

(Surprised)

Martin? What is that all about?

**MARTIN**

(Smiles)

Surprise! We're celebrating 6 months.

**SARAH**

We... Wow! You prepared all this?

**MARTIN**

Yup!

**SARAH**

(Mumbles)

And I left you alone with all this...

**MARTIN**

What?

**SARAH**

Nothing, nothing! I'm just... Very surprised.

**MARTIN**

But there's more! Wait for it. Sit at the table.

**SARAH**

Okay!

Sarah sits. Martin opens a cabinet and takes an old gramophone out. Sarah gets shocked.

**SARAH**

Oh my God! Martin, where did you get that?

**MARTIN**

This was my grandfather's. And now it's yours.

**SARAH**

Really? I... I can't accept that.

**MARTIN**

You always wanted one of this thingies.

You know that this is not my type of things.

It's cool. Totally. Here. Careful, it's heavy.

Sarah accepts the gramophone and puts it on the table. Looks at Martin in the eyes, delighted.

**SARAH**

I've never felt this well in a very long time.

**MARTIN**

I'm glad I could help.

Sarah smiles.

INT./EXT. CAR/ERICA'S HOUSE - DAY

ERICA is inside her car.

**REPORTER - V.O**

Two indegenous people were seen by tourists

near the Niagara Falls. The authorities are now looking for them.

Erica parks the car. Looks outside, looking for something. Notices Kai on the other side of the street. He has a scarf around his neck. Takes a deep breath of relief. Gets out and walks in his direction.

**ERICA**

Kai, I'm so glad you're here.

**KAI**

Hey! Sorry, I'm being a stalker again.

**ERICA**

No, listen, you... I'm really happy that you remembered me...

I mean, what I want so say is yes, I want to spend the day with you.

And I'm really glad that you're in doctor training! Oh my God!

**KAI**

Wow, Erica!

What made you change your mind so quickly?

Erica feels embarrassed. Takes a deep breath.

**ERICA**

You.

Erica blushes. Silence.

**KAI**

So, what do you want to do?

**ERICA**

No, wait. Why can you go back in time so many years?

When doctor Tom gave me limited time travel powers

I could only time travel within one specific day.

**KAI**

Really? I can go to any point in time.

I just can't leave Canada.

**ERICA**

Oh, I could. I went to Dublin.

**KAI**

Are you serious? That's amazing!

**ERICA**

I know, right? No packing, no airplanes... It's brilliant!

**KAI**

Do you know what's also brilliant?

**ERICA**

What?

**KAI**

The chocolate mousse I ate in your house when we...

(Gets embarrassed. Clears the throat)

Dated. And the other meals in general.

**ERICA**

My mom's chocolate mousse?

It's in my kitchen. We can eat it later.

**KAI**

Really? Fine! Thank you!

**ERICA**

So... What should we do?

**KAI**

Nothing evil or dubious.

Let's just keep it clean, simple...

The song "Bohemian Like you", by The Dandy Warhols starts.

Long Silence. Erica and Kai look at each other in a naughty way.

**ERICA AND KAI**

No way!

EXT. BUSY STREET - DAY

A bus approaches. VAIR gets out of it and passes her hands on her clothes. Her skirt is long. KAI and ERICA are under the floor, watching Vair through the hole of a drain cover. Kai laughs. Erica shushes him.

Vair starts walking in Kai and Erica's direction without paying attention to them. Erica stretches her hand and grabs some strings of her skirt. Vair keeps walking and her skirt becomes shorter and shorter.

Vair stops near the door of a building. Notices her skirt. Gets embarrassed.

Kai and Erica laugh.

EXT. HIGH PARK - DAY

KAI and ERICA are pretending they're human sculptures. There's an hat on the floor near them. Kai is kneeling and grabbing Erica's hands, like he is proposing. Some PEOPLE watch them and put some money in the hat. Suddenly, Erica and Kai scare them and they run.

EXT. FOREST near the niagara falls - DAY

BARBARA is walking. She's on the phone. She is wearing a big hat. Suddenly KAI and ERICA show up, with indigenous clothes and with their bodies painted in a darker colour. They scare Barbara and her hat falls. She runs away. They laugh.

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT

ERICA and KAI are at a table, talking. A WAITER approaches them with food. Another KAI, sitting at a different table, puts his foot in front of the waiter's and he stumbles.

INT. GAY BAR - NIGHT

When it's said "Wait" in the song, it stops.

The bar doesn't have great lightning. It's dark. Suddenly, a light illuminates the stage and KAI shows up dressed as a transvestite. Everyone applauds him.

The song "I will survive" by Gloria Gaynor starts.

**KAI**

(Pretending he is singing)

At first, I was afraid, I was petrified.

Kept thinkin'

I could never live

Without you by my side,

But then I spent so many nights

Thinkin' how you did me wrong.

And I grew strong

And I learned how to get along.

ERICA shows up on the stage dressed as a man. She's wearing a black suit and a mustache. Everyone applauds.

**KAI**

(Pretending he is singing)

And so you're back from outer space.

I just walked in to find you here

With that sad look upon your face.

Kai and Erica start dancing on stage.

**KAI**

(Pretending he is singing)

I should've changed that stupid lock,

I should've made you leave your key,

If I had known, for just one second,

You'd be back to bother me.

Well, now go! Walk out the door!

Just turn around now,

'Cause you're not welcome anymore!

Weren't you the one

Who tried to hurt me with goodbye?

Did you think I'd crumble?

Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Oh no, not I! I will survive!

EXT. ERICA'S HOUSE - TWILIGHT

The song suddenly stops and "Bohemian Like you" continues playing.

The sunset is beautiful. ERICA and KAI get close to each other, and Erica takes them a picture with her cell phone.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE KAI'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

KAI is holding a pizza and Erica puts chili on it. Kai puts a helmet on.

EXT. STREET OUTSIDE KAI'S PLACE - NIGHT

KAI and ERICA are looking up, at a window. Kai grabs a rock and throws it to the window. They run.

INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - DAY

KAI is sleeping in the bed, along with a WOMAN. The other KAI and ERICA are standing near him. Kai grabs his phone and writes a message on it. It says "Hey, gorge. Need my jacket. Can u come over? Kisses wherever you want".

INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA wakes up and reads a message on the phone.

INT. KAI'S BEDROOM - DAY

A TRANSVESTITE gets in. KAI and ERICA shake his hand and he gets on the bed with sleeping KAI and the other WOMAN. Kai and Erica go away, trying not to laugh. They walk through the door.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The song comes to an end.

ERICA and KAI get in. They laugh.

**ERICA**

Oh, we're going to hell!

**KAI**

We're crazy!

Erica goes to the kitchen and fills two glasses with water. Kai drinks one of them.

**ERICA**

I'm tired! But it was a lot of fun.

**KAI**

It was.

**ERICA**

I almost forgot how it was like.

**KAI**

'How it was like'...?

**ERICA**

(Embarrassed)

You know, this... Hanging out with you.

Silence. Kai and Erica look at each other in the eyes. Someone knocks on the door with violence.

**ERICA**

Yikes!

Someone wants to destroy my door.

(Loud)

I'm coming!

Erica opens the door. ADAM is on the other side, angry and drunk.

**ERICA**

Adam? What's going on?

**ADAM**

(Furious)

You! You did this! This is all your fault!

**ERICA**

W-what are you talking about?

**ADAM**

You're the reason why I did what

I did and you don't deserve it, you ungrateful!

Adam notices Kai. Kai approaches them.

**ADAM**

You? You're here?

**KAI**

Adam... Calm down, okay?

**ADAM**

No. No. I won't freaking calm down, you soon of a bitch.

Do you know why, you bloody bastard rock star?

Because this is your fault too.

You're the reason why it all fell apart! Okay?

(Scream)

You were always getting in our way!

Okay? And now you're telling me to calm down?

Adam walks in.

**ERICA**

Adam, you're losing it!

I don't want you in my house like this!

**ADAM**

And I didn't want to go to the forest

to get a dead body out of there! Okay?

**ERICA**

What?

Adam approaches Erica and grabs her arm.

**ADAM**

I never did something like this and it's your fault!

**ERICA**

Adam!

Kai pushes Adam away from Erica.

**KAI**

Adam , let her go now!

Adam punches Kai. He starts bleeding from the corner of the lip.

**ERICA**

(Shocked)

Oh my God!

**ADAM**

Don't touch me, you pig!

Kai punches Adam and kicks him in the stomach. Adam falls on the floor, near the door.

**ERICA**

Stop it! Stop it now! Adam, go away!

You're upset! We'll talk tomorrow!

Adam struggles getting up.

**ADAM**

Bastards.

Adam goes away. Erica quickly closes the door. She's shocked. Kai sits on a bench. Pause.


	6. Chapter 6

**ERICA**

What did just happen?

**KAI**

I don't know...

Erica approaches Kai and looks at his cut on the lip.

**ERICA**

Here, let me treat that.

**KAI**

No, it's fine. It'll pass. Adam... He said that we went to the forest and...

There was a dead body in there...

**ERICA**

Yeah...

**KAI**

Do you want to check it out?

Do you want to go see what he did?

**ERICA**

Yes. I do. That's the only way I can help him.

Kai gets up from the bench.

**KAI**

Okay. Let's go.

Kai holds Erica's left hand. They go back in time.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

KAI and ERICA appear behind a tree. There's a car near them.

**ERICA**

Whose car is this?

**KAI**

I have no idea. But there's no one inside.

**ERICA**

Let's go.

Erica and Kai start walking. A few meters ahead of them there's JOHN digging up something. His jacket is near him.

**KAI**

(Whispers)

Who's that?

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

It's... I think it's Adam's brother.

He was supposed to be in Montreal.

**KAI**

What is he doing?

**ERICA**

Let's find out.

Erica and Kai approach John slowly and hide behind a tree. They look at the big hole on the floor. John grabs something inside it and tries to pull it out, but can't. It's ROBIN's dead body.

**ERICA**

(Shocked)

Oh my God!

**KAI**

Shhh! Who is that?

**ERICA**

It's my brother's friend. Oh my God!

**KAI**

Why does he want to take the body out of there?

**ERICA**

I don't know. Maybe someone found out that he put it there.

And we can't just let them do whatever they want to the body!

Oh my goodness! This is insane... Robin...

(Tries to calm down)

Stay here.

**KAI**

What are you gonna do?

ERICA starts walking slowly in John's direction. He is in the hole. Erica picks his jacket off the floor and takes the car keys out.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

KAI and ERICA are inside the car. They move it somewhere else.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

JOHN is in the hole on the floor. ERICA approaches him slowly, holding the car keys, and put them back in the jacket.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

ERICA and KAI are hiding behind a tree. JOHN is sitting on the floor next to ROBIN's dead body. ADAM is standing. John gets up and approaches Adam.

**JOHN**

Just give me the damn keys.

John gets the keys out of Adam's hands and goes away. Adam follows him.

**ERICA**

We need to do this.

It's the only way Adam can see that they must stop.

**KAI**

I'll drag the body over here. It's okay.

**ERICA**

Thank you. I'll follow them.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

ERICA is hiding behind a tree, watching JOHN and ADAM, talking.

**ADAM**

John, we're going to get caught. It's worthless.

**JOHN**

No, we're not. Robin had no one.

No one's gonna look for him. No one will notice a thing.

Come on.

John starts walking. Adam looks around. Erica quickly hides from him. Adam notices someone hiding behind a tree. Gets suspicious and unsure of what he saw.

**JOHN - O.C**

Adam, move your ass!

Adam follows John.

Erica takes a deep breath. Starts walking.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

KAI is watching JOHN and ADAM arguing. ERICA appears near Kai.

**KAI**

Hey.

**ERICA**

What's happening?

**KAI**

Listen.

Adam steps back, preparing to go away.

**ADAM**

No, John... You're not happy. I know that you know that what you do is wrong.

You're doing this to... Hide yourself from the past.

From what happened to us. From our family; our bastard father;

our messed up mother; our violent neighborhood; our violent friends...

**JOHN**

Oh yeah? So what about you?

What was your anger towards Robin all about, huh?

Adam stops walking. Looks at John in a threatening way. Silence. Adam turns around and goes away.

Erica realizes everything. Gets shocked and thoughtful.

FLASHBACK

INT. GOBLINS - DAY

ETHAN, ERICA and ADAM are sitting at a table.

**ADAM**

Leo is your brother, right?

**ETHAN**

He thought that I was Leo, Erica. He is...

**ERICA**

Wait. Robin? I mean, the Robin? His friend Robin?

**ETHAN**

Yes.

INT. GOBLINS - DAY

**ADAM**

(To Ethan)

Is he working alone or has help?

**ETHAN**

I told you. He came to me with a group of gangsters.

Why?

Adam sighs.

**ADAM**

Nothing. It's just...

We need to be prepared.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

ADAM and ERICA are standing. Erica is upset.

**ADAM**

You're under police protection, now.

**ERICA**

Yes, but... They can't be alert 24/7!

Adam holds Erica's hand.

**ADAM**

But I can. And I will.

END OF FLASHBACK

EXT. FOREST - DAY

**ERICA**

(Sorrowful)

Oh my God... It was me. He did this for me.

Kai looks at Erica. He doesn't know what to say.

INT. VAN - DAY

SARAH and MARTIN are having breakfast in bed. Sarah eats a piece of cake.

**SARAH**

It's delicious.

**MARTIN**

My grandma's recipe.

**SARAH**

I bet she is a very good cook.

**MARTIN**

Hey, what about your parents?

They think you're spending the week at Susan's country house.

And... Tomorrow you have to go back.

**SARAH**

Really? I completely forgot about that.

**MARTIN**

Did you?

**SARAH**

Yes! I mean... This is being so nice.

Being with you... It's magical.

Martin smiles. They kiss.

**MARTIN**

I have an idea.

**SARAH**

Do tell.

**MARTIN**

You like painting nudes, right?

**SARAH**

Yes, but I haven't been painting anything for ages.

**MARTIN**

Ages? You're so exaggerated!

You painted a beautiful portrait last week!

**SARAH**

Oh!... Right.

**MARTIN**

Well, but consider this an opportunity to... draw again.

I'm offering to be your model. Your nude model.

Sarah gets surprised. She doesn't know what to say.

INT. ADAM'S APARTMENT - DAY

Someone knocks on the door. Adam opens it. ERICA is on the other side.

**ADAM**

You? Get out of here.

Adam prepares to slam the door. Erica stops him.

**ERICA**

I'm pregnant.

Adam gets shocked.

**ADAM**

W-what?

**ERICA**

And before you ask, yes, Adam, it's yours.

I never cheated on you,

although you think the contrary. Can I come in?

Adam doesn't know what to say.

INT. VAN - DAY

MARTIN is naked, sitting at a chair. Does a sexy pose. SARAH is sitting and has an easel in front of her. She's trying to draw something.

**MARTIN**

How am I? Is this a good position?

Sarah looks at him with desire.

**SARAH**

(Clears the throat, embarrassed, looking at the drawing)

Yes! It's a... A good body. I mean, a good position.

Martin laughs.

**MARTIN**

What about the body?

**SARAH**

Just... Don't talk. You're distracting me.

**MARTIN**

Is it my voice what's distracting you?

Sarah looks at him again with desire. She puts the pencil down.

**MARTIN**

Come here.

Sarah gets up and approaches Martin. They start kissing. Sarah takes her clothes off. They fall in the bed and make love.

INT. ADAM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT

ERICA and ADAM are standing, near the dinning table.

**ERICA**

I'm not here to pressure you with

anything concerning the pregnancy.

**ADAM**

No, but, I... I'll do whatever it takes to make

sure you have a normal pregnancy. Okay? I promise.

**ERICA**

Okay.

Silence. Erica takes a deep breath.

**ERICA**

Adam, I tried to talk to you, twice,

after our break up and you shut me out.

**ADAM**

Erica, please, don't.

**ERICA**

No. I think that you need a reality check.

**ADAM**

Excuse me?

**ERICA**

When we got together we both knew that we were just giving another shot.

Nothing was guaranteed. And then I broke it off.

And you didn't deal with it properly. So, I tried talking to you.

But you didn't want to. So, I... I just let that go. Because it's not me

who should do something about it. It's you. And you... You decided to put all

your anger and resentment on Robin. He was threatening me

and you were furious because of what we had and... You killed him.

**ADAM**

(Crestfallen)

I didn't kill him. I just... Beat him up.

But I was with my brother. He called me once.

He needed my help to make a cocaine delivery to some dangerous guys,

in Montreal.

**ERICA**

Wait. Was that the work trip you told me about?

**ADAM**

Yes... I'm sorry. And Robin was part of John's gang and...

When I heard that he was threatening you... I went looking for him

with my brother. But I just gave him a few punches.

After that I walked out and my brother... Stayed there with Robin.

I didn't ask him to do anything, but... John has problems. So...

When I knew what John did to Robin, I panicked and...

I helped him hiding the body.

Long and heavy silence.

**ERICA**

Adam... You're gonna have a son. You need to stop running from the past.

You need to face it. You needed to face me. You needed to talk to me.

Clear the air. If you had done it before, nothing would've happened,

and Robin would still be alive. You need to face your memories, your past...

Your love. And now you need to face what you did. You didn't kill Robin, I know. But...

**ADAM**

I know that. I know. I need to go to the police.

Erica puts her hand on Adam's shoulder.

**ERICA**

Adam... I will always be with you.

We will be connected forever now.

Adams tries not to cry.

**ADAM**

I'm sorry.

Adam puts his hand on Erica's womb. Starts crying.

**ADAM**

I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Erica!

Erica and Adam hug each other.


	7. Chapter 7

INT. VAN - DAY

MARTIN and SARAH are naked in the bed, looking up. They're tired.

**SARAH**

Wow! I really missed that... For a very long time.

Martin laughs.

**MARTIN**

Well, you can always count on me, beautiful.

Sarah looks at Martin.

**SARAH**

Can I? Can I trust you with everything?

**MARTIN**

Of course. I love you.

**SARAH**

I love you too. And I want to tell you something.

**MARTIN**

Anything. Go ahead.

**SARAH**

Promise you won't call me crazy.

I really want to tell you this. I need to be true to you.

**MARTIN**

I promise.

**SARAH**

Okay. So... Here it goes. I'm not me.

**MARTIN**

What?

**SARAH**

I mean, I'm Sarah from the future. I'm a time traveler.

**MARTIN**

W-what are you saying?

Sarah prepares to answer Martin.

END OF TIME TRAVEL

INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

SARAH appears sitting on a chair, completely dressed, in front of Erica. Gets embarrassed.

**SARAH**

I... I know what you're gonna say.

**ERICA**

Do you?

**SARAH**

Yeah... I didn't do what I was supposed to.

**ERICA**

No, Sarah. You did exactly what you were supposed to.

That's the thing. It seems that you and Martin have unfinished business.

Don't you think it's time to talk about it? Face the past? Face...

What you're feeling? Don't you think it's time to stop running away?

Like your father said: 'If we conceal our wounds out of fear and shame,

our inner darkness can neither be illuminated nor become a light for others.' -

Brennan Manning.

**SARAH**

I got a better one!

"The mind replays what the heart can't delete"

- Yasmin Mogahed.

**ERICA**

(Surprised)

Wow! We're making progress!

You, my dear patient, put me into shame.

Sarah giggles. Gets up and walks the door.

**SARAH**

Thank you.

**ERICA**

You're welcome. And don't worry.

Martin won't remember you told him you were a time traveler.

Sarah Giggles. Goes away. Erica smiles.

Someone knocks on the door.

**ERICA**

Come in!

Kai gets in. Looks around.

**KAI**

Wow! Nice place!

**ERICA**

Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**KAI**

I mean, it totally reflects who you are.

**ERICA**

That's the point. I bet yours will be

full of guitars and U2 posters.

Kai laughs.

**KAI**

I think that may be true.

Kai grabs Erica's hand.

**Kai**

(Tender)

Let's go. I don't have much time.

**ERICA**

That is always the problem, isn't it? Time...

Silence. They walk through the door.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

KAI and ERICA get in. Erica sighs.

**ERICA**

I'm tired.

**KAI**

I bet you are. I mean, you scared out a bunch of people,

you danced as a transvestite and...

You helped two people today.

**ERICA**

Yeah, the whole point was for them to stop

running and the most ironic thing is that all we did today was run.

We never stopped going from place to place, right?

That's why I'm exhausted.

Kai approaches Erica, slowly.

**KAI**

Do want a massage?

Erica gets embarrassed and gets away from him.

**ERICA**

(Looking down)

No, I... I'm fine.

Kai lifts up her chin, making her look at him.

**KAI**

Erica...

**ERICA**

Kai, we're tired, we...

We should go eat the chocolate mousse.

**KAI**

Erica... Take your own advice. Stop running.

I'm here. I'm here with you.

Erica tries to get away from him. Her hand goes against the kitchen counter and starts bleeding.

**ERICA**

Ouch! Oh my God!

My wound! It's opened again.

Kai takes his scarf out of his neck and puts it around Erica's hand.

**ERICA**

Kai, what are you doing? It'll be covered in blood.

**KAI**

It's okay. I want you to have it.

Silence. Kai and Erica look at each other in the eyes.

**KAI**

Stop running from what you want. Even if it's wrong.

Love is not a question of rationality, of trying to figure out what's best for us.

Love is stronger than anything.

It's stronger than time and space.

Erica passes her hands on Kai's face, gently. They kiss. Kai passes his hands on Erica's hair.

**KAI**

I love you.

**ERICA**

I...

Erica takes a deep breath.

**ERICA**

I love you too.

Erica smiles and hugs Kai strongly.

**ERICA**

I'm sorry.

**KAI**

It's okay.

Silence. Erica steps away from Kai and takes off her blouse.

**KAI**

Erica... Are you sure?

ERICA

One time you visited me, we said goodbye and you came back again.

So, maybe this time, if we look at this as a beginning,

it'll end for good.

The song "Love Is You" by Thomas Godoj starts.

Kai approaches Erica and gives her a long kiss, while passes his hands all over her body.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

ERICA lays down on the dinning table. Kai kisses her body from the mouth to the belly. He takes off his trousers. Grabs the chocolate mousse at the kitchen counter and puts some of it all over Erica's body. Licks it. Erica feels pleasure. They make love.

INT. REHAB CLINIC, VISITORS' ROOM - DAY

SARAH and MARTIN are sitting at a table.

**SARAH**

Thank you for coming

**MARTIN**

Of course!

**SARAH**

I'm ready to have our talk.

**MARTIN**

That's great. I'm glad.

**SARAH**

The thing is that... I loved you. I loved being your girlfriend, but...

I think I can't be your girlfriend now.

I mean, things have changed, History...

**MARTIN**

(Cuts her off)

No, Sarah. I think you're misunderstanding.

**SARAH**

What do you mean?

**MARTIN**

I'm married. Happily married.

**Sarah**

(Shocked)

What?

**MARTIN**

We don't wear wedding rings, but yeah...

I'm married.

Sarah gets speechless and a bit disappointed.

The song "New York" by Snow Patrol starts.

**ERICA - V.O**

We all have a weak point. And it, at some point

of our lives, ends up chasing us.

INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - DAY

ERICA wakes up. Passes the ends on the other side of the bed. Notices there's no one in there. Becomes sorrowful.

**ERICA - V.O**

And when that happens,

the best thing to do is to accept it.

To face it.

EXT. POLICE STATION - DAY

ADAM is standing, looking at the building.

**ERICA - V.O**

We may suffer, at first...

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA is sitting at her desk. Writes a letter. Puts it inside an envelope, along with a picture of her and Kai, near her house, at sunset. On the table there's also Kai's scarf. Erica grabs it.

GOES BACK IN TIME

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

ERICA puts the envelope and the scarf on the table. Opens the door leading to another room. Another ERICA gets in through the front door and sees the envelope and the scarf. Looks around, a little fearful. Approaches the table. Passes her hands on the scarf, picks the envelope and opens it. There's a letter inside, along with a picture. Erica reads the letter. It's handwritten.

**ERICA**

'If we conceal our wounds out of fear and shame,

our inner darkness can neither be illuminated nor become a light for others.'

- Brennan Manning.

Erica doesn't understand the message. Looks at the picture. It's a photograph of her and Kai in front of her house. Erica looks at nowhere, delighted, confused and embarrassed.

**ERICA**

Kai...

**ERICA - V.O**

Our wounds may hurt a little more...

Erica accidentaly cuts herself on the envelope.

INT. KAI'S LIVING ROOM, FUTURE - DAY

The room is white and minimalistic. KAI gets in through a door. Seems excited.

**KAI**

Oh my God! I can't believe have

time travel powers!

Kai notices ERICA standing near is TV. Gets shocked. She holds a cherry blossom branch. Smiles.

**ERICA - V.O**

But the healing process will be amazing.

And eventually, we'll realize that

the weak point will actually make us stronger.

INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

ERICA is organizing some manuscripts on her desk. Receives a message on the cell phone, which is on the kitchen counter. Erica approaches and reads the message. It's from an unknown number. It says "Thank you". Erica doesn't know whose message that is from.

INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

TOM is sitting on his armchair. Looks at his cell phone, smiling. Puts it down.

**ERICA - V.O**

Too bad some wounds can't be healed.

END OF EPISODE 5X09 - "WELCOME BACK, ADAM"


End file.
